


Until We Pass In The Twilight

by AstralNimue



Category: Cursed (2020), Cursed (Netflix)
Genre: 1.7k words of pure smut, F/M, Nellie i'm sorry it took so long lmao, Nimulot - Freeform, Nimulot Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralNimue/pseuds/AstralNimue
Summary: Nimue and Lancelot wind down and heat things up after months of unresolved tension built between them.(This is just 1700 words of nimulot love-making i don't know what else to tell you)
Relationships: Nimue/Lancelot, Nimue/The Weeping Monk, Nimue/Weeping Monk
Comments: 17
Kudos: 271





	Until We Pass In The Twilight

His touch was fire. Her waist, her hips… her heart, they were all set aflame by his hands. Hands that had shed so much blood, hands that were rough and calloused… yet soft and gentle. He was a man damaged and hurt beyond repair, but his choices had led him to her and that almost made it worth it. His name on her lips, her breath on his ear and her skin against his, so close… but not close enough. 

Her hair, soft as silk and as thick as the brambles beyond the silver spring, her heart beating in time with his. His hair brushed her cheek, her hands running over his shoulders, dipping down to caress the muscles in his back, gentle over the scars that haunted him, even after his escape. She loved his scars ‘we are the same’ she would whisper to him, on the night’s that his dreams caught up with him and his regrets cut even deeper than the barbed whip ever could. He never understood how she could have fallen for him, a man that sacked her village, that aided in the death of her mother, who had captured her friend and cost him his life. Yet here she was, loving him, telling him that he was not his past and that it could never control him ever again.

Her touch was water, it rolled over him in waves of pleasure, it cooled his flames and softened his battle-worn heart. Perhaps, fire and water could co-exist, perhaps they could work, and their hearts had not led them astray, he didn’t have a certainty any longer. The Paladins were cruel, they showed him no love, nor friendship but they had been a constant in his life, they had been a certainty and he had clung to that as he used to cling to his mother’s skirts as a child. He was not certain any longer, he was no seer, he could no longer be sure of the path ahead of him, but he could rely on one certainty. That, in the Dawn as the animals roam the lush fields, as the daffodils bloom and the workers return to their stations. Nimue will still be there, with her smile that enchanted all those who gazed at it, her ocean eyes that had enchanted him from their first meeting, her touch and her promise of forever, her sweet gasps of his name… his true name, falling from her lips.

“Lancelot!”

Her lips parted, her chest rising and falling in time with the dance of their bodies. His length, encased in her silken heat, bringing her the pleasure that every queen, every treasure deserved. They set a slow pace, for there was no rushing something so beautiful, something he wished to savour and value for the rest of his mortal existence. His lips found purchase in the crook of her neck, his lips sucking at the junction and his tongue leaving a glistening trail along her sun-kissed skin. He could feel her heart racing, could hear her breaths becoming faster and her grip on him increase its pressure, he did not wish to leave. If he could spend the rest of his life in her arms, if he could remain here in a place he was loved and could love, where he could be trusted and he could trust those around him… that would be enough.

Her mind was blank, he was all that she could feel, not just physically. He was more than just a body in her bed, he was inside her mind, he was coursing through her veins, interlocked with her bloodstream and taking her soul into his hands. She could die, here and now, but all she would think about are the cerulean pools locked with hers. They had come a long way, enemies, uneasy allies… friends, but now? How could she have waited so long to give in? for this feeling was one that she had never known, and she would never know again. Lancelot, her flame, her weeping love and the sole bearer of her love and devotion.

Maybe it was the way his hips danced with hers, how his length fit perfectly inside her, or how his pulse strummed along to her own, they were made for one another, they are one and the same. Her Knight, her love. She had lived too long without him and she wished she could go back, meet him sooner and prevent any of the damages done to him. She would spend the rest of her days ensuring he knows the love she wields for him, wields mightier than the Sword that brought them together. Being here, in their bed at the top of the tower, with a window overlooking the coast and she knew… this is where she belonged.

His thoughts drifted back to earlier, her taste, the feel of her legs gripping his head. The lush taste of her heat, the sweet nectar filling his senses and arousing him further. Nimue was a vixen, a temptation of the cruellest kind, her moans of his name, her gasps and sweet pants were like the sweetest harp serenading his soul. His soul may be damned, but Nimue was the sweetest form of eternal punishment that he would endure, his heart was now opened to her and he had no intention of closing it again. He could remember the way her body reacted to his tongue, how she had screamed his name with a power that almost shook the room, if not the entire tower. Her release flooded his mouth and he drank every drop of it.

Nimue had never thought a man could be capable of such a talent, she hadn’t felt like this before, the rush of pleasure and the all-consuming feeling of an orgasmic release. Her toes curled, her breath caught in her throat and she allowed the feel of The Hidden’s powers run through her system, he was like a God and she was the devoted servant spread for him in offering, she never knew how they had managed to avoid one another for so long, how had they managed to dance around their feelings for the time they did? She had deprived herself of this feeling for too long and she was ashamed of it. If she could feel this often, then those months with her hand between her legs, of the heat rushing to her cheeks when their eyes locked and the moments of tension when they found themselves alone will have been worth it.

They were worth it.

He was definitely worth it.

Letting the memory wash over him, Lancelot worked on bringing her a second release, his cock sheathed so deeply inside her, her legs gripping his hips and her pants spurring him on, he picked up the pace and allowed himself time to grab a moment of clarity. He grabbed her leg, currently digging into his arse, lifted it high and rested it on his shoulder. The change of angle caused them both to let out breaths of pure pleasure, the depths he could reach and the new sensation that this brought the two of them was euphoric, he could do nothing more than be filled with a renewed vigour, his pace increased and his determination to make her feel like the only girl in the world increased tenfold. 

Because that’s what she was, the only girl in the world, his world. There had been no others, and there would be no others, She was it for him and he would remain by her side for as long as she wished him to. He knew now that he loved her, seeing her there, looking at him with those ocean eyes, eyes full of nothing but love and pleasure and his heart soared at the realisation that she loved him too.

His thrusts became less measured and methodical, her pants increased and then he felt it. The way her muscles gripped his cock, the rush of wetness and the scream she let out as the vines crawled up her skin. He allowed the same to happen to him, feeling the pull of The Hidden for the first time in years and letting their vines encase his mind. The feel of The Hidden returning to him, and of Nimue finally catching her release allowed him to focus on his own release, and it came quicker than he could have liked.

He felt the building pressure at the base of his shaft and it travelled throughout his entire nervous system, they locked eyes… and that’s all it took.

They released together, his blood boiled in his veins, he gripped her waist and dipped his head into the curve of her neck. His cum flooded out of him and filled her with a sudden burst of heat, she could feel it run down her thighs as he removed himself from her exhausted cavern. He fell to his stomach beside her and she looked over, at her glistening lover, and thought to herself that she was the luckiest woman in the entire world. His scars, a deep red, were only illuminated more by the scratches she had left there in their love making. She had been unable to resist and raked her nails down him in a pure moment of raw ecstasy.

Nimue leaned over and ran her tongue over the angry markings, leaving a trail of kisses from his nape to his hips. Lancelot groaned in appreciation and moved to embrace his beautiful lover, cradling her in his arms and wrapped himself around her spent body.

“I love you, from now until the end of my days.”

Her heart burst at the words and she could not fight the flush that made it’s way up her body, she left a kiss on his chest, right over his wounded heart and looked him in the eyes as she whispered her next words, words only they were allowed to share.

“And I love you, my darling Lancelot.”

His cheeks burned crimson and his heart swelled with love and many other feelings that he could not name.

“Until we pass in the Twilight, Nimue.”


End file.
